The Titan and Other Short Stories
by Nv34
Summary: A series of short stories
1. The Titan

The Titan

The Hive were wearing him down.

The Titan's Plasteel was cracked and melted. His metal frame leaked the lifeblood of EXO's. The bodies of Hive Thralls, Acolytes, Knights, and Wizards lay crushed and dead, under is boot. His shotgun and auto rifle had run out of ammo a long time ago.

He was the Light in the dark. He was the Hammer, the Fist, and the Wall.

He knew he wouldn't make it out alive. Waves of Thralls crashed against him. Acolytes fired continuously. Knights, with their Boomers and Swords fought him. The Wizards threw their Darkness against his shining Light.

He was the Light in the dark. He was the Hammer, the Fist, and the Wall.

He was the one who killed Crota, with his own sword. He was the one who brought the King to the Sol System. He was the one who did what Eris Morn couldn't.

He was the Light in the dark. He was the Hammer, the Fist, and the Wall.

After his shield would break, he would be torn to shreds by the Thralls. He would be sliced apart by the Knights. The Acolytes would laugh. The Wizards would steal his Ghost and feast on the light within.

He was the Light in the dark. He was the Hammer, the Fist, and the Wall.

But he, the Titan, would die fighting.


	2. The Warlock

The Vex had found him.

His Robes were wet and torn. He was gravely wounded, something that had not happened to him since the Wolf Rebellion. The bronze-colored machines bodies littered the ground around him. His Fusion rifle and Scout rifle had run out ammo.

He was the Knowledge Seeker. He was the Lightning bolt, the Bomb, and the Pheonix.

He believed he had a fighting chance. The Stem of Vex had slowed. Goblin corpses were everywhere. The hobgoblins had died next to their Gates. The few Hydras that had come had gone down from his rocket launcher.

He was the Knowledge Seeker. He was the Lightning bolt, the Bomb, and the Pheonix.

He had killed Atheon, the Vex Time God. He had killed Sexion, the Nexus Mind. He had slain the Black Gardens Heart. He had done what Kabr, and Praydeth had not.

He was the Knowledge Seeker. He was the Lightning bolt, the Bomb, and the Pheonix.

He climbed the Endless Steps. The Vex Gate had been repaired. He had already had his Ghost scramble the Vex to summon a Gate Lord. He had questions. Questions about time, space, matter.

He had questions about Reality itself.

He summoned the Gate lord, sending out a signal for peace. The Gate Lord paused. This one was new.

...

This one was... Different...

But the Vex had lost all curiosity, as it had to do what it's core willed it. It used his vast powers send this Guardian to the far reaches of Time.

This Guardian was Lost To Time, never to be seen or heard from again.


	3. Rasputin

"This File was found in one of Rasputins Bunkers" said a Warlock, signaling his Ghost to transfer the File.

"Thank you, Guardian." Said Ikora Rey. She signaled the Guardian to leave, having her Ghost check the file. She felt that this File might be important.

"Ikora, you may need to see this" Said Ikora's Ghost. Ikora looked at the File before suddenly asking the other Vaunguards to see the File. This File was important. Very Important.

* * *

 **FILE CONTENTS**

ALERT! HUMAN CONTACT WITH /HOSTILE ENTITIES/ PRESENT!

[O] has attempted to escape!

See RASPUTIN 5 for more details/

/AI USE ADVISED!

/WARSAT USE ADVISED!

Major Civilization collapse imminent

…

!

MAJOR ATTEMPTS AT

VENUS/Capture imminent/(all major settlements destroyed or captured)

MARS/Captured by hostiles/ (Use of rearmament denied)

SATURN/combat pending/(17/53 moon-colony's captured)

MERCURY/captured by hostiles/

LUNA/combat pending/(27 major settlements captured)

EARTH/combat pending(3/7 continents captured)

CONNECTION TO AI COMMAND PENDING

…

…

…

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED

ALL-OUT HUMAN OFFENSIVE HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED

ALL SOLDIERS IN RESERVES ARE TO BE DEPLOYED

ALL SOLDIERS IN COMBAT ZONE ARE TO BE USED IN DEFENSE OF MAJOR CITIES

DRAFTING FROM THE CIVILIAN POPULATION REQUEST PENDING

…

GRANTED

REQUESTED ARMAMENT AT-TLR28903DEST1NY…

!

ERROR! REQUEST UNABLE TO BE SENT! ERROR CODE: 782DEQ34014

ERROR! FEW WARMINDS REMAIN! ARMAMENT REQUEST COULD DRAW ATTENTION AND UNSPECIFIED DANGERS TO PUBLIC LOCATIONS AROUND WARMIND LOCATIONS

ARE YOU SURE?

Y/N

Retry? Y/N

Retrying…

AI-COM/REQUESTED ARMAMENT GRANTED...

AI IN AN ATTEMPTED RESPONSE TO: CARRHAE (WHITE)

WITH THE PRODUCTION OF DVALIN FORGE SUBROUTINE WEAPONS/

Use of DVALIN: SECURITY OF HUMAN FORCES AGAINST UNKNOWN ENTITIES

WEAPON PROJECT PUT INTO EFFECT: Sleeper Simulant

Code Level: Prophet

RASPUTIN{IN EFFECT}

CAESAR{ELIMINATED}

EDWARD{ELIMINATED}

IVAN{ELIMINATED}

(prototype)/CT-AL{TERMINATED BY USE OF AI_ CARVAHAL}

AI-COM/REQUESTED ACCESS GRANTED

USER: CAPTAIN [Corrupt Data]

USER AUTHORIZATION: LEVEL 7 SECURITY

Code Level: Hydra

[[UPDATE]]

RASPUTIN HAS BEEN ALERTED TO COMBAT OUTSIDE OF FACILITY:A and C

REQUEST OF ARMAMENTS AND MUNITIONS STILL IN PROGRESS…

RASPUTIN DENIED ARMAMENT PRODUCTION...

RASPUTIN OVERRIDE CODE: ***********

Access Granted

Welcome Captain


	4. Logs: Pre Collapse

/LOADING...

/LOADING...

/LOADING...

/DOWNLOAD COMPLETE

Have a good day, Captain [Data Corrupt]

* * *

Log 1

"Thank you, ELI. Ok, uh, so, this is my first combat log with the new camera software." Said a man, who was still in combat garb. He was young, very young, around 26 to 27 and had a '5'o clock shadow' as many called it. He looked very tired. He was in a dark room, with bunks on the right side and a two plastic tables on the camera's left.

"The date is [Data Corrupt]. Location is Earth, in Russia. I've just gotten off patrol. Seems those terrorists from Iraq and Iran have come to bite us in the ass. Ever since the Americans had to pull out since trying to combat them had been a 'waste of resources', everything has gone to shit. They've captured the Arabian peninsula, and are making their way through Europe." The man looked angry. He wanted to be on the front lines, fighting those bastard off. You could see it in his eyes.

"The only reason they've been going is because with each captured country, they get more troops from their military's. They've been pushing on Russia and China, but as soon as China falls, Japan's going to. If they somehow take Russia, then the Americas are all that stand in their way, along with some of Europe and Africa. There's also been reports of a strange object on Mars. Scientists are scratching their heads about it, but, I don't know." The man looked like he was about to fall asleep at the desk.

"Anyway... End Log"

* * *

Log 2

"ELI, begin Log!" Said the man. There was light in the room, the bunks were messy and the table had the spare parts of something on them.

"Its me, Captain [Data Corrupt]. It's been about a month or two since the last Log, but this is very important." The man looked excited, he didn't look tired, and he was in his military fatigues instead of Combat armor. He had lost his 5'o clock shadow. "Remember how I mentioned that Object above Mars? The object moved. IT FUCKING MOVED TO FUCKING EARTH!" Said the man.

"This thing... This Traveler has been a godsend! It's saved us all! It's helped us destroy the terrorist threat and save the other countries! The Americans have helped by providing funding to rebuild, along with this Traveler's help. There's also been whispers of using the Traveler to help build fucking COLONIES ON OTHER PLANETS! This thing is a god in physical form!"

"This thing will help us jump into a Golden Age! A beautiful Golden Age that will be spoken about for the next millenniums! Whoo! Sorry about that, got WAY too excited. Must sound like some religious zealot. Sorry, but anyways, End Log."


End file.
